Jalousie, délivre nous !
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand on laisse Edward, Jacob et Bella dans une tente ? Que peut bien penser Edward en voyant Jacob prendre Bella dans ses bras ? Tout ça et bien plus encore dans cet OS classé M.


Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai enfin posté l'histoire que je promets depuis plusieurs mois.

Bonne lecture.

**Jalousie, délivre-nous !  
**

POV Edward

J'espère que le regard que je lui jetai voulait bien dire « Ose seulement la toucher et tu vas avoir de grands ennuis. » J'étais sur les nerfs, d'une, je me retrouvais dans une tente avec Jacob mais, pire, Bella était avec nous. Si on ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle allait assister à un combat épique : vampire vs loup-garou. De quoi la traumatiser à vie or ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je doute que ce soit ce que le lycan veuille aussi. Nous allons donc devoir nous contrôler et ne pas nous jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Sa gorge si douce et musclée, sa peau hâlée. J'esquisse un léger sourire que ne manque pas de voir Jacob. Il me répond en pensée : « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Je pose mes doigts sur ma gorge froide et la tape à plusieurs reprises. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il me répond « N'y pense même pas » en tournant son regard vers Bella. Eh oui, si Bella n'avait pas été là. Mais nous sommes surveillés. Il faudrait que Jacob congédie pour un temps Seth, planté devant la tente ou alors il ne faudrait pas être bruyant. Impossible, un tel affrontement serait obligé de faire des bruits. Bella vient de se blottir tout contre le corps bouillant de Jacob.

Nous sommes vraiment deux opposés : lui a la peau hâlée, le corps chaud, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, fort, grand et puissant alors que moi, j'ai la peau pâle, le corps froid, je souris peu et mal et je ne semble pas tailler pour protéger. Rien ne laisse soupçonner ma force en temps normal, j'essaie de dissimuler ma différence, mon âge véritable. Pour Jacob, c'est beaucoup plus flagrant. Le fou se balade torse nu. Il a raccourci ses cheveux, éclairant son visage, détachant ses yeux marrons de son visage. Son regard est fascinant, flamboyant, enflammé. Il est plein de fougue, impulsif, irréfléchi et j'aime ça. Ce caractère impétueux me plaît. Le fait qu'il pourrait me plaquer contre un mur ou, en l'occurrence, sur le sol rend notre cohabitation très excitante. Je reste dans mon coin pendant que Bella s'endort entre les bras de Jacob. Je les regarde, fixant mes yeux sur leurs corps se touchant, vibrant de jalousie. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui ait un corps chaud ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas de moi dont on est jaloux ? J'aimerai vraiment qu'il me jalouse. Elle le considère comme beaucoup plus qu'un frère, bien plus qu'une amitié. Et je ne suis pas d'accord, déjà que je sais qu'il a une âme-sœur qui semblerait être Bella. Comment ne pas être jaloux ? Il est beau, sensuel, chaud, attirant. Comment ne pas s'en sentir attiré quand les hormones s'en mêlent ? Comment Bella pourrait-elle résister à ce charme bestial, sauvage ? Je refuse qu'elle en tombe amoureuse, je refuse qu'elle ne cède à ses charmes. Il est à moi, il m'appartient.

Jacob me scrute, mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé. Mes yeux ont dû virer au noir. Il aime mon appétit, ça l'excite. Cela rend nos rapports beaucoup plus dangereux. Je pourrais le mordre, il pourrait me griffer. Nous pourrions tous deux mourir si nous perdions le contrôle. Je suis toujours très attentif à ses pensées quand nous partageons des moments d'intimité. Bien qu'intimité ne soit pas vraiment le mot exact parce que notre première fois dans la forêt n'était pas très intime, plutôt bestial. J'en grogne de satisfaction. Jacob me regarde avec envie. Je sens ses pensées bouillonner, se mélanger mais j'en perçois quelques bribes. Les mots que je perçois me font sourire d'anticipation : sexe, plaisir, cris, gémissements… J'en ronronnerai de plaisir. Bella s'endort, ses yeux se ferment de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'a plus froid. Le corps de Jake est tellement chaud, une vraie fournaise. Si mon cœur battait, son rythme aurait triplé et je serai sans doute mort d'envie. Je serai mort, en érection, promettant de longues heures d'extase. Jake bouge et pousse un léger gémissement, les yeux clos. Avec souplesse, je bondis au-dessus de leurs corps et fais face au dos de mon amant qui s'empresse de se tourner vers moi :

- Bonsoir, murmurai-je.

J'entends sa réponse.

- Salut.

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chaleur contre froideur. Tout nous oppose et pourtant, on s'aime. Il le pense en ce moment. Chaud contre froid : l'un complète l'autre tout en s'y opposant mais les deux fonctionnent ensemble. Une parfaite symbiose. Le baiser s'approfondit et nos mains aimeraient se toucher. Nos corps se rapprochent mais le sac de couchage est un obstacle intolérable, insupportable. Nous rompons le baiser d'un commun accord. Jake me regarde droit dans les yeux et pense :

« Est-ce qu'on ose ? »

J'hoche la tête sans même réfléchir. Oui, oui, je te veux.

Fin POV Edward

POV Jake

Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal de l'étroitesse du duvet et replace correctement le duvet sur le corps de Bella. Je me tourne vers mon amant et souris. Il est là, face à moi, allongé sur le dos, offert à mon regard et à mes plaisirs. Je commence par me jeter fougueusement sur ses lèvres, les baisant avec religion, aimant les goûter encore et encore. Mes mains vagabondent sur ses flancs et jouent avec les bords de sa chemise. D'elles-mêmes, elles relèvent le vêtement et ma bouche s'approche de sa peau pâle. Il est aussi froid que je suis bouillant. C'est une délicieuse sensation que de se sentir aussi rafraîchi. Il fait baisser ma température de quelques centièmes de degré et, pendant une seconde, je retrouve ma lucidité. Je lui transmets mes pensées, m'interrogeant sur le bien-fondé de faire ça en présence de Bella. Il approche son visage du mien et me susurre qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre, qu'il a très très envie de moi.

Il me laisse me placer contre son corps, écartant outrageusement les jambes. Un rire m'échappe. Edward me regarde, interrogatif. Je lui réponds « Tu es pressé ? ». Son regard se fait plus noir comme pour répondre à ma question stupide. Mon excitation est extrême et je commence à regretter d'encore porter mon pantalon. Je le pense et, sitôt dit, sitôt fait, je sens des mains froides déboutonner mon jeans et effleurer mon sexe turgescent. Je gémis et suis entendu par Seth qui montait la garde devant la tente. Il m'appelle et me demande comment je vais. Je stoppe tout mouvement et lui réponds d'une voix chaude que tout va pour le mieux. J'en profite pour congédier le jeune loup, lui assurant que sa présence ne serait pas requise avant au moins deux heures.

Seth hésite mais je lui dis que j'ai la situation en main. Et c'est effectivement le cas. D'une main, j'appuie sur son sexe, toujours enfermé par son pantalon, de l'autre, je fais pression sur sa bouche pour empêcher un quelconque son de filtrer. Dès que j'entends Seth partir, je me jette sur les lèvres de mon bien-aimé, couvrant son corps du mien. Je ressens son érection tout contre moi et mon sourire augmente dans le baiser. Je l'aime, c'est plus fort que moi, même si son odeur devrait m'exécrer, je l'adore. Il est tellement suave, sensuel et tellement sexy que je ne peux pas résister à l'envie d'unir nos lèvres et de laisser nos corps n'en former plus qu'un. Je lui retire son pantalon et son boxer et me recule, difficilement à cause de l'étroitesse de la tente. Ma bouche touche enfin sa peau. D'abord, la gorge, puis son torse pâle pour enfin effleurer, du bout de mes lèvres, l'objet tant convoité. Cet objet que je laisse aller et venir, l'aidant de ma langue, répand sa douceur et son goût somptueux. Je l'aime. Je fais tourner ma langue autour de son organe gonflé. Il bouge, ses jambes se tendent et se détendent, ses mains hésitent à prendre ma tête. Il s'agrippe à ma nuque, faisant jouer le bout de ses doigts dans mes cheveux courts. Son pouce effleure par moment ma nuque et m'électrise, me faisant me crisper autour de son membre. Il est dur, bien dur. Il palpite sous ma douce torture.

Je deviens fou, je lèche, suce et aspire sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit. Les premiers gémissements rauques passent sa gorge, légèrement étouffé par sa bouche fermée. Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour atténuer les bruits et reprend avec plus d'acharnement mon ouvrage. Mes mouvements se font de plus en plus saccadés, son bassin s'est soulevé et son dos est arqué dans une position de possédé. Je pourrais l'exorciser, lui offrir le salut mais je préfère qu'il vienne avec moi, tout à l'heure. Alors je relâche lentement son sexe et descend vers mon autre jouet. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou pour rien et je vais lui prouver. Ma langue ressort et vient lécher cette partie de son anatomie. Ma main est toujours sur sa bouche qu'il tète pour éviter de me mordre. Cette sensation humide me transporte dans le futur, me fait anticiper cette sensation autour de mon propre sexe. Je le pénètre de ma langue, fortement, durement comme pour le punir de m'exciter encore plus. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de ce jeu de langue, je remonte vers sa bouche pour la dévorer de baisers ardents. Je sens ses canines pointer et je le relâche à regrets. Je relève ses genoux, les tenant entre mes mains.

D'un coup rapide et franc, je l'empale sèchement. Je sais qu'il aime ça, il n'a pas mal. Il ne ressent pas la douleur comme les humains mais il est très sensible au plaisir. Je m'allonge de nouveau sur lui pour baiser ses lèvres, en profitant pour entrer plus profondément en lui. J'en lâche ses genoux pour poser mes coudes autour de sa tête, profitant à la fois de la vue et de ses lèvres. Et c'est dans ce moment de profonde union que je repense à nos débuts. La première fois où je l'ai réellement regardé, c'était au bal quand je suis venu prévenir Bella de se méfier de lui. Dès que mon regard a croisé le sien, ça a été un coup de foudre, surtout qu'à cette époque, je ne croyais pas les divagations de mon père sur les sang-froid. Ce n'est que quand je l'ai senti avec mon odorat de loup que j'ai compris. Mais j'étais déjà bien trop amoureux pour que cela ne me fasse changer d'avis. Au bal, j'avais remarqué son regard jaloux qui semblait dire « pas touche » mais il m'a appris, après notre première fois, qu'il était jaloux de Bella et de l'attention que je lui portais.

J'ai alors dû à mon tour lui avouer que j'aimai Bella, oui, mais seulement comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Il est cependant sûr que, si j'avais été hétéro, c'est elle que j'aurai choisi. J'ai aussi peur quant à mon âme-sœur car ce ne peut pas être Edward. Et que cette découverte pourrait tuer notre couple parce qu'il faudra que je la protège, elle, mon âme-sœur. Mais est-ce qu'Edward aura encore sa place dans ma vie ? Je voudrais ne jamais rencontrer cette personne. Elle me terrifie. Mais je ne pourrais résister à son attraction, pas plus que je ne peux résister à celle d'Edward.

Il m'a fait la plus grande frayeur de ma jeune vie quand il est parti. Je ne savais pas où et Bella n'en savait pas plus, il lui avait juste dit être dangereux pour elle. J'ai remplacé mon futur amant auprès de la jeune fille. Je voulais de ses nouvelles. Bella était inquiète et quand Alice est venue la voir pour lui dire qu'il était en danger, elle y est allée et me l'a ramené. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. J'ai mis du temps à lui faire avouer le pourquoi de ce départ précipité. Il m'avait alors répondu.

« Je doutais. Je pensais être amoureux de Bella mais c'était à toi que je pensais. Tu me hantais, jour et nuit. À chaque fois que je pensais à toi, mes yeux s'obscurcissaient et je partais en chasse. Je suis parti pour faire le point sur mes sentiments. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai voulu me suicider. J'ai pensé que cela valait mieux pour moi, je ne voulais pas que mes parents l'apprennent. Et c'est en cela que Bella m'a aidé, j'ai compris que si elle était capable de venir jusqu'en Italie me chercher, elle pourrait me servir d'alibi. »

J'ai été jaloux de cette phrase, penser qu'ils devraient faire semblant, qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, ça me tuait. Mais je me suis vengé en lui disant que si lui l'utilisait comme alibi, j'en ferai autant. C'est comme ça que Bella, à son insu, devint notre alibi de couple.

Mais le souvenir le plus fort que j'ai eu avec lui, c'est, quand quelques jours après son retour d'Italie, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt. Je me baladais au clair de lune, sentant la beauté et la majesté du lieu. J'avais senti une odeur particulière, une odeur qui n'était pas celle de la nature. Il chassait. Il venait de finir une proie, une odeur de sang se mêlait à celle du vampire. Je lui fis face, torse nu, tout comme lui, juste couvert d'un pantalon, légèrement ample. Son torse semblait scintiller sous les rayons de la lune. Sa peau, à la limite du translucide, dégageait une telle sensualité qu'elle m'obnubilait. J'avais envie d'y passer mes mains, de l'effleurer de ma bouche, de la caresser de ma langue. Et je l'ai pensé. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et… il m'a souri. Enfin, autant qu'il puisse sourire. Mais j'aimai déjà ce mystère. Moi, je n'étais qu'un chien fou, guidé par mes hormones. Lui a toujours été moins impulsif, plus réfléchi. Excepté peut-être dans nos ébats sexuels, comme ce soir-là. Surtout que j'ignorai encore à ce moment-là qu'il lisait dans les pensées. Et maintenant, je me rends compte que, par ma pensée, je lui avais attesté mes sentiments, confirmant par là même les siens.

Nous nous sommes observés longuement, sans bouger. À force d'entendre mes pensées, détaillant chaque partie de son corps, il finit par ouvrir la bouche, esquissant un plus grand sourire. Je le regardai me sourire et une chaleur intense se répandit depuis mon bas-ventre. Je n'étais plus à 42°, ma température avait fait un bond. Je devais irradier de chaleur malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Je le vis esquisser un mouvement vers moi. C'était le signe. Je me jetai sur lui avec l'ardeur du jeune loup en quête de sa proie. Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes une première fois et je me sentis fondre. D'un effleurement, comme pour une confirmation de ses sentiments, je suis vite passé à l'intrusion de sa bouche, m'entraînant dans le toucher subtil de sa langue. Elle m'a semblé chaude, au contraire de tout son corps. Mes mains se sont instinctivement accrochées à sa taille tandis que les siennes se sont logées sur ma nuque. Nos corps se sont rapprochés et nous avons frissonnés ensemble. Moi, à cause de sa peau trop froide, lui, subjugué par ma peau brûlante. Cela nous a même arraché un gémissement rauque dans notre baiser. Ce baiser que je voulais infini se termina pourtant pour mieux recommencer l'instant d'après. Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser mais ce fut celui-ci qui fit la différence. J'avais trouvé mon âme-sœur, cette personne qui lisait dans mon cœur et dans mes pensées.

Et il le faisait réellement, lire dans mes pensées, ce qui devait grandement l'aider pour me faire le bien qu'il s'est amusé à me faire après. Tout est allé très vite, cette soirée-là. Le bonheur de le retrouver sain et sauf, le fait de le voir presque nu m'ont bouleversé. Je le voulais et je l'ai clairement pensé. Il s'est alors écarté de moi et, tout en me tenant par les mains, s'est mis à scruter intensément mon regard, y cherchant la confirmation de cette pensée. J'ai lentement hoché la tête en pensant « je veux m'insinuer en toi comme une pensée obsédante ». Il me répondit seulement deux mots « avec plaisir ». Il a fait briller ses deux canines à la lueur de la lune, …, avant de se jeter sur moi, me faisant tomber durement au sol. Il me chevaucha immédiatement avant d'entamer de longs et lents mouvements de bassin, impitoyablement pour ma virilité. Elle réagit instantanément à cette stimulation vicieuse. Mes mains glissèrent et griffèrent au passage son dos et ses flancs. Je le sentis se tendre intensément, tout en tremblant. Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler, rien que pour moi. Je redoublais donc mes assauts, envieux de lui en faire découvrir davantage. Au bout de quelques secondes, minutes ou heures de ces traitements, j'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps, j'inversai d'un coup de reins nos positions et achevai de le déshabiller. Sa peau était glacée, s'opposant totalement à la mienne mais elle était douce, une peau de satin pâle. Il était réellement mon opposé et c'était une des choses qui m'attirait vraiment beaucoup chez lui.

D'un coup, je le pénétrai, le faisant retenir de justesse un cri de surprise. La douleur n'avait pas réellement de prise sur lui, après tout, son corps était mort, seul son esprit subsistait, je l'appris plus tard. De toute façon, j'étais attiré sauvagement par son corps et je le voulais. Je voulais m'offrir ce corps, cette somptueuse peau lactée. Je voulais lui ôter cette pureté de ma bouche, de mon corps. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément, lui arrachant une légère moue de satisfaction. Je lui assenai un puissant coup sec qui lui arracha un hurlement de plaisir. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes épaules et me forcèrent à me pencher et à coller mon torse contre le sien. Nos bouches s'unirent et ne voulurent plus se quitter. Dès que je léchai ses lèvres, il en profitait pour me mordiller le cou et les lobes des oreilles. Mon désir ne cessait de s'accentuer et je le lui transmettais grâce à mes hanches et à mes pensées. Mes pensées se bousculaient, s'enchaînaient et se mélangeaient. Mon langage se faisait de plus en plus châtier. Je laissai les mots s'écouler de mes lèvres, l'insultant au passage, attisant son envie. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes côtes. Je m'arrachai de son corps réchauffé par le mien et le fis se mettre à quatre pattes. Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, je le saisis par les hanches et le poussai pour s'empaler. La sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse avait changé. Je pourrais aller plus loin, plus fort, plus rapidement. Savourer sa chair autour de la mienne, savourer la vision de son corps tressautant au rythme de mes assauts bestiaux.

Tout ceci m'excitait au plus haut point. La vision de sa croupe fine et musclée, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses reins cambrés, tout cela faisait battre mon cœur à une rapidité vertigineuse. Je me sentais sur le point de m'évanouir. La pluie tentait de me rafraîchir mais elle échouait invariablement. Mes coups de reins étaient irréguliers. Il faut dire que la forêt nous aidait pas non plus. Le sol étant lui-même irrégulier, il nous était difficile de rester stables, les pieds ancrés en terre. Terre qui commençait à devenir meuble à cause de la pluie et dans laquelle je commençais à m'enfoncer. En plus, bien sûr, de mon excitation qui devenait incontrôlable. En bref, c'était chaotique mais extrêmement jouissif et imprudent. Nous étions en train de transgresser les règles et nous adorions cela. Cette première fois laissait présager des tas d'autres expériences tout aussi jouissives. Ma main se porta spontanément à son sexe quand je sentis que la jouissance allait arriver. Je le masturbai avec force et acharnement. Il vint quelques instants avant moi, contractant tous ses muscles, m'entraînant dans l'extase à sa suite. Je tombais contre lui, essayant de le faire avec le plus de douceur possible afin de ne pas le faire tomber avec moi. La boue ne lui irait pas au teint. Au lever du jour, nous sommes repartis chacun chez nous. Nous avions du mal à être tendres l'un envers l'autre. Nous nous étions contentés de nous regarder, nus, observant le corps de l'autre, en en détaillant chaque parcelle. Nous avons discuté un long moment. Après cette première fois, nous nous sommes vus une a deux fois par semaine, toujours dans la forêt, en terrain neutre et nous y avons baisée du soir au matin. Le seul problème, c'est que nous n'étions les bienvenus nulle part, ni chez lui, ni chez moi. La forêt était donc notre sanctuaire, notre immense chambre à coucher, notre baisodrome. Même quand Bella venait me voir, il fallait venir à deux voitures, qu'il n'entre pas sur le territoire des Quilleutes. Il ne doit pas rompre le traité établi entre sa famille et ma tribu.

Durant tout mon flash-back, je continuai d'assener des coups de reins, toujours plus puissants en ce corps si parfait. Le pire était de ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Bella, à quelques centimètres de nous. Nos mains s'enlacent, nos doigts s'enserrent. La délivrance est proche. Je le sais et, lui, le sait aussi. Nous allons devoir gérer un orgasme sans pouvoir nous époumoner comme à chaque fois. Je commence presque à regretter notre forêt. Là-bas, on pouvait faire autant de bruits qu'on le voulait. Mais c'est aussi très excitant de le faire aussi près de quelqu'un qui ignore totalement ce qui se passe. C'est presque jouissif.

Edward se contracte de plus en plus autour de moi. Cette pression supplémentaire m'entraîne encore plus haut dans le plaisir. Je lui transmets mon besoin quasi-immédiat de venir en lui. Il se contente de sourire et m'approche jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se scellent. Cette nouvelle position est encore plus stimulante et plus adaptée à la situation. Les bruits qui s'échappaient de nos gorges sont désormais arrêtés par nos bouches scellées. L'angle de pénétration ayant changé, les sensations et l'étroitesse sont différentes. Ses jambes enlacent mes reins et j'entre plus profondément en lui. La tente doit sembler bouger de l'extérieur mais je m'en fous. Je ne pense plus qu'à nous, même Bella a disparu. Seul compte Edward, son plaisir, mon plaisir, notre plaisir. Je sens ses canines me frôler et se retenir de me mordre. Mes mains s'accrochent désespérément aux siennes mais je voudrais le toucher, faire des allers et venues sur son sexe turgescent. Je lui transmets en pensée claire, vu le cafouillis de mes autres pensées.

Il relâche l'une de mes mains et je la fais passer entre nos corps pour atteindre son membre dressé. Je n'ai le temps de n'y assener que quelques va-et-vient avant qu'il ne se répande sur mon torse et que, dans son orgasme, il ne m'emporte avec lui. Je m'affaisse sur son corps et tente de reprendre ma respiration. Edward, lui, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer, halète au même rythme. Je lui murmure, en pensées, mes sentiments, répétant des « je t'aime ».

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

Je me redresse brutalement, surprenant Edward et l'entraînant dans la foulée.

- Vous êtes pas possibles, vous ne pouviez vraiment pas vous retenir une nuit ?

- Mais… comment… bredouillai-je.

- Depuis que vous êtes dans cette tente, il y règne une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau.

- Tu nous en veux ?

- Ben, un peu quand même, maintenant je suis excitée et aucun de vous deux ne pourra me soulager. Donc, en représailles, vous allez tout me raconter, depuis le début.

Tout commentaire est le bienvenue, à bon entendeur, salut.  
A très bientôt pour la fin de la fic sur Peter Pan.


End file.
